swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Starship Basics
The very title of the Star Wars settiung makes it clear—most adventures are going to take place at least partiall in space. Whether they’re running past an enemy blockade of a planet, escaping Star Destroyers through an asteroid field, or fighting epic space battles to decide the fate of the galaxy, Star Wars heroes are going to end up in space. This chapter provides advice on adding starship-scale encounters to a game and rules for heroes to go beyond being part-time pilots and fighter jockeys. This section covers some of the basics of starships and space travel, giving players and Gamemasters a sense of how space travel and starships work in the Star Wars universe. Gamemasters should feel free to use as much or as little of this material as they likel though this section includes information on established protocols and traditions of the ''Star Wars universe, none of these features ar so integreal to the central themes of Star Wars that they cannot be ignored if so desired. Getting Your Own Starship Many adventuring parties might see fit merely to obtain passage on a hired vessel as apart of their adventures, and that’s perfectly fine. Others will want to obtain their own ships as soon as possible, which usually means at the time of character creation. Although nobles with the Wealth talent will quickly build up enough credits to buy a used freighter, there are several other ways for players to obtain a ship within the first few session of a campaign, provided the Gamemaster agrees to one or more of the following options. Joining an Organization Large organizations, such as the Rebel Alliance or the Judicial Department of the Republic Senate, can make starships available to heroes who work for them. The organization still owns the starship and can take it back if the heroes refuse a mission or violate the organization’s rules; however, at the Gamemaster’s discretion, the heroes might have the option to buy their starship from the organization when they accumulate enough funds. Wealthy Benefactors Similarly, the licensing and registation for a starship can be abstracted by the normal rules for purchasing a restricted item, assumin that any black market purchase also includes appropriate forged documents.}}Serving a wealthy individual might allow the heroes to have access to a starship. Convincing a noble to sponsor your group’s endeavors might be difficult (typical Will Defense 20, must achieve attitude helpful), but the result is usually a mutually beneficial relationship that can last an entire campaign. In exchange for a cash advance to buy a starship, the noble asks the heroes to perform tasks until the repay the loan (generally devoting about ½ the normal adventure rewards for this purpose). This situation can lead to a variety of adventure hooks: Perhaps the heroes need to escort a senator to a dangerous planet, or they need to deliver precious cargo to refugees deep behind enemy lines at the behest of their benefactor. Legitimate Financing As a general rule, legitimate financing (such as through a bank) is available with a down payment of 20% of the starship’s cost, with monthly payments equal to 2% of the starship’s cost for the next five years. You can make a Persuasion check to haggle and reduce the size of the down payment, treating the loan officer as indifferent (unfriendly for characters who have a criminal record). Loan Sharks and Gangsters Less appealing but much more interesting is the option of seeking out a loan shark and obtaining an under-the-table loan. Repayment terms are steep (usually at least 10% of the ship’s value every month for three years), and missed payments can result in interest rates so high that the loan can never be repaid. If the heroes don’t pay off the loan shark quickly enough, they might decide to send their thugs to rough up the heroes—or worse. Shipjacking and Theft A third option for obtiaining a vessel is to steal one from a legitimate owner, either before the campaign begins or as the objectiv of the heroes’ first adventure. Shipjacking is and old profession in the Star Wars setting, and it is extremely dangerous. The authorities (and the original owners) are constantly on the lookout for stolen starships, and if the heroes fail to properly falsify the documentation that identifies the ship as theirs, they could find themselves the subjects of a rather uncomfortable investigation. Permits and Licenses Information on a ship’s licenses, certifications, and transponder codes is kept on file at the BoSS at all times. This data is distributed to local spaceports upon request, but it is very expensive; as a result, most small spaceports (such as Mos Eisly) purchase an update only once or twice per year, making such locales a natural haven for smugglers, pirates, and others who would like to outrun their criminal records. The security on BoSS computer system is very tight (Will Defense 25, hostile), making it almost impossible to add, edit or remove rcord in the BoSS database without the proper access codes.}}All starship owners and operators are required to have at least three different pieces of registration aboard their ships at all times, each of which is obtained through the Bureau of Ships and Services, or BoSS (see sidebar). * Captain’s Accredited License: Certifies that the captain is capable of piloting and operting the strship. Cost: 200 credits. Requirements: DC 15 Pilot check, 10 years of starship experience (any character who takes the Spacehound talent at 1st level automatically qualifies); experience requirement can be waived for additional “expediter fee” of 300 credits. Time: 1 day. * Ship’s Operating License: Tracks the ship’s make, manufacturer, port of origin, transponder codes, and owner. Cost: 1,000 credits. Requirements: captain’s accredited license, ship must pass inspection (all systems functioning, no escape pods missing, no illegal modifications, functioning transponder code), DC 10 Knowledge [bureaucracy] check. time: 1 day. * Arms Load-Out Permit: Registers the ship’s weapons. cost: By weapon availability. Requirements: captain’s accredited license, ship’s operating license, Knolwedge bureaucracy check (DC varies by weapon availability). Time: By weapon availability. Though these registrations are required by law, many starship captains operating on the fringes of society forge these documents to hide the ship’s true identity (or their own). Forging BoSS documents requires a Deception check, counting as both deceptive appearance (to produce a BoSS-secure datapad that seems authentic) and deceptive information (to create plausible ship records). However, such forgeries won’t appear in the Boss computer system, so they will not survive close scrutiny. Transponder Codes Every starship has a transponder code, a unique signal that allows that ship to be distinguished from any other. If you look up a specific transponder code in a BoSS database, you can find the ship’s name, type, modifications and armament, owner, and even history (including the time of its arrival and departure from every legitimate spaceport in the galaxy). A ship’s transponder code is built into the ship’s sublight engines, so any attempt to remove or alter the code can fuse the wiring and destroy the engine. Some smugglers and pirates have been known to mask their transponder signal to preserve anonymity, but most governments will attempt to capture or destroy such a ship immediately. Instead, many criminals and others operating outside the law will tamper with their trasnponders to broadcast false transponder codes. Though highly illegal, altering a transponder code will allow a ship to identify itsef by another name (see Starship Systems#Transponders). IFF Transponders: Military ships also broadcast a unique transponder code that identifies the ship by its type, dsignation, and allegiance. these Identify Friend/Foe (IFF) transponders are separate from the transponders built into starship engines, and they are not included on civilian starships. Travel in Realspace All starships have sublight drives to propel them through space, using them when taking off, landing, or flying within a star system. Starships also have ion drives capable of incredible acceleration (thousands of times the force of gravity) due to a combination of exceptional thrust and manipulation of the starship’s mass relative to that of its exhaust. In addition, repulsorlift drives are preferred for delicate maneuvering during takeoff and landing; in fact, the mass manipulation that makes ion drives so efficient in deep space is markedly less efficient in atmosphere, so almost all starships use both drives in conjunction during atmospheric flight, particularly when near the surface of a planet. You can use the guidelines at the top of this section on the right to determine time travel in realspace for an average starship. Travel in Hyperspace The only way to span the long distances bewteen star systems is to travel through hyperspace. Hyperspace is described by many scientists as another dimension, though its true nature is still a mystery. When a starship’s hyperdrive activates, the vessel accelerates well beyond the speed of light as it enters hyperspace. A starship in hyperspace is effectiely cut off from commmunication with starships in realspace. Large objects that generate substantial gravity, such as stars and planets, produce what is known as a “mass shadow” that projects into the realm of hyperspace, and one of these mass shadows can destroy a starship that collides with it. As a result, a starship’s course through hyperspace must be plotted carefully. All hyperdrives have built-in safeguards that prevent a ship from entering hyperspace too close to a mass shadow and cause a ship to revert to realspace if a mass shadow is detected in time. Ultimately, this situation led to the rise of interdictor vessels and other technologies designed to keep ships from fleeing into hyperspace. Interdiction vessels use gravity well generators to keep other ships from activating their hyperdrives, and some pirates have been known to drag massive asteroids into well-traveled hyperspace lanes in order to bring prey out of hyperspace. Detecting Hyperspace Travel When a starship enters or exits hyperspace, it produces a short burst of Cronau radiation. Any starship, station, or sensor array within the same star system can detect a Cronau radiation burst with a DC 25 Use Computer check made as a reaction. Success indicates that the sensor operator detects the ship entering or exiting hyperspace, and is aware of its point of arrival or departure. Tracking a ship through hyperspace also relies on the presence of residual Cronau radiation. Taking a full-round action to make a DC 25 Use Computer check measures the amount of Cronau radiation as well as the angle of departure of the vessel fleeing into hyperspace, indicating the most likely destination. Cronau radiation lingers for several hours after a ship has fled into hyperspace, though each hour since the ship made the jump to lightspeed increases the DC of the Use Computer check by 5. Astrogation Piloting a suitable hyperspace course requires incredibly difficult calculations; normally, only a character trained in the Use Computer skill can calculate a jump to hyperspace. However, the use of a navicomputer not only grants a bonus on the Use Computer check but also allows an untrained character to plot a course to hyperspace. Some small starfighters, having no room for a navicomputer, instead use astromech droids programmed with a finite number of jumps to provide a hyperspace course. The difficulty of plotting a course through hyperspace is determined by how recently you have updated your astrogation data, as shown on the table to the right. You can acquire astrogation data in several different ways. Using Your Own Data: If you use your own data, the age of the data is determined by the last time you finished a hourney between the two planets in question. The Space Ministry: This organization (called the Ipmerial Space Ministry during the day of the Galactic Empire) is a bureaucracy whose influence is felt across the galaxy. It disseminates hyperspace travel information and enforces the laws and regulations of the space lanes. Responsible for providing spacers with the 5,947-datapage Spacers’ Information Manual (a compilation of the latest laws, regulations, addenda, and other red tape; available to all pilots when renewing their certifications for a mere 25 credits), the Space Ministry is the keeper of the law in the space lanes, and it provides local spaceports with up-to-date hyperspace navigational data. A starship can download the latest Ministry-approved astrogational updates either directly through the HoloNet (prior to the Clone Wars) or from spaceport control (any era); this service costs 150 credits and requires a current captain’s accredited license and ship’s operating license (see above). Generally, data for the Outer Rim is less than 1 month old, data for other regions is less than 1 week old, and data for major hyperlanes or routes within the same sector (Gamemaster’s determination) is less than 1 day old. No data is available for the Deep Core, Unknown Regions, Wild Space, classified installations, and any planet without a certified spaceport. Those who operate outside the law can usually obtain the data with a proper bribe (typically 300 credits with a DC 10 Gather Information check) or by making a Use Computer check to access secret information in the spaceport’s computer (Will Defense 20, indifferent). Corellian Run: Coruscant, Corellia, Nubia, Denon, Rhommamool, Druckenwell, Tatooine, Geonosis, Ryloth, Rothana. Corellian Trade Spine: Corellia, Duro, Devaron, Bestine, Yag’Dhul, Ison Trade Corridor (Bespin, Hoth, Anoat, Ison). Hydian Way: Corporate Sector, Toprawa, Bandomeer, Taris, Bogden, Brentaal, Rendili, Denon, Malastare, Eriadu. Perlemian Trade Route: Coruscant, Anaxes, Corulag, Brentaal, Carida, Nak Shimor, Tannab, Kulthis, Rhen Var, Vaynai, Makem Te, Quermia. Rimma Trade Route: Abregado-rae, Fondor, Ghorman, Thyferra, Yag’Dhul, Vandelhelm, Sullust, Eriadu, Sluis Van, Clak’Dor VII, Coyn Route (Elrood Sector), Minos Cluster, Kathol Sector.}} The Hyperspace Navigator’s Guild: In the early days of the Old Republic, the Hyperspace Navigator’s Guild was responsible for maintaining the charts and navigational records used for hyperspace travel. The Navigator’s Guild (based on the planet later known as Empress Teta) employed a variety of scouts and pilots whose sole responsibility was to chart new and faster hyperspace lanes, opening up new avenues to known worlds. Though the need for the Navigator’s Guild would eventually dwindle, during its time the Guild was one of the most important nstitutions in the galaxy. Even in later eras, the organization remains one of the best sources for new hyperspace routes, particularly thos in Wild Space and the Deep Core. When available, data for the Unknown Regions is usually less than 1 year old. Hyperspace Hazards Traveling through hyperpace can be exceptionally dangerous. If a starship is disabled because of a poorly plotted hyperspace course (as described in the astrogation section in the Galactic Gazetteer), the Gamemaster usually chooses the point at which the ship drops out of hyperspace at random. Gamemasters looking for a more in-depth description of the hyperspace mishap can use the table below to determine the exact result of a poorly plotted course. Communications All starships are equipped with basic systems that allow for communication in realspace. Typically, starship communications systems are limited to contacting ships and planets within the same star system, although subspace radios can reach distances of up to several light-years. Opening a channel to a willing recipient is a simple matter (covered under the new uses of the Use Computer skill). Once a channel is open, the ships can communicate freely. Some starships, particularly capital ships, also boast video and holographic communications systems that allow crewmembers on either vessel to see one another. HoloNet The HoloNet is an instantaneous communication system that allows planets to stay in contact despite the vast distances between systems. A HoloNet transceiver transmits and receives information through hyperspace, allowing the communications to travel millions of times faster than the speed of light across vast distances. Countless hyperwave tranceivers (simple satellites equipped with a variety of communications gear) are embedded in hyperspace and transmit signals from one side of the galaxy to the other. This network allows for instantaneous, three-dimensional holographic communication at virtually any distance, making it one of the primary means of communication for space fleets and plnetary governments. During the Clone Wars and the reign of the Empire, the HoloNet is reserved for military use only, and news must be trasnmitted between worlds by other means (such as subspace radio relays). However, some slicers are able to connect to HoloNet satellites and broadcast pirate signals across the network, gaining access to its information and enabling clandestine transmissions. A HoloNet node’s security is difficult to penetrate, however (Will Defense 20, hostile). Most smaller military vessels have hypertranceivers, allowing access to the HoloNet and instantaneous communication over great distances but lacking the bandwidth and range of a HoloNet tranceiver. METOSP (Message to Spacers) Upon arrival in a star system, most starships immediately connect to the communications frequency responsible for broadcasting the prerecorded Message to Spacers, abbreviated METOSP. A METOSP might be as simple as a welcom message, but it usually informs incoming ships about flight hazards (blockades, dangerous weather, debris, collisions) and local regulations or customs that could be relevant (embargoes, tariffs, landing procedures). All METOSPs are broadcast in Basic, though many worlds also broadcast in native languages adn common languages such as Bocce, Huttese, and Binary. A METOSP provides star pilots with contact information on landing patterns and space traffic lanes. Most METOSPs are brief, and if more information needs to be communicated on a particular subject, the METOSP will refer listeners to other broadcast channels. Planetary Information Channels Most planets also provide incoming space traffic with basic computer communications channels. these channels connect the ship to planetary information networks that provide everything from communications directory assistance to tourism information and planetary maps. Planetary information channels allow you to make Use Computer checks to access information relevant to that planet, and it is possible for a slicer to access other information (Will Defense 20, indifferent). Docking, Fuel, and Maintenance All starships require refueling, restocking, routine maintenance, and a place to dock where they can get these services. Docking Fees Docking fees vary substantially from planet to planet, but they average around 20 credits per day in an average spaceport. Long-term storage is also available in some locations (200 credits per moth). It generally requires about eight hours to get a ship out of storage and ready for flight. Refueling and Restocking All ships must have fuel to operate; a ship without fuel is adrift and immobile, effectively disabled. In general, most starships refuel each time they put into port, and during refueling other essential ship consumables (such as water and oxygen) are restocked as well. Refueling: For a starship of Colossal or smaller size, refilling one day’s worth of fuel (approximately 1 kg of fuel) costs 50 credits. Larger starships are substantially more expensive: Multiply the cost by 100 for every size category above Colossal. A starship uses this much fuel after one day of flight in realspace or hyperspace, after one hour of flight in atmosphere or combat, or in a single jump to lightspeed. Restocking: consumables cost about 10 credits × the number of living creatures on board × days of operation. Routine Maintenance After twenty hyperspace jumps, a starship needs to undergo routine maintenance. Routine maintenance includes a thorough check of essential ship systems (including the backup hyperdrive and escape pods), replacing coolant and other ship fluids, and a complete scrubbing of air filters nd recycling systems. Routine maintenance costs the same as about four days of fuel (200 credits for a ship of Colossal or lesser size). If a ship does not receive routine maintenance ater twenty hyperspace jumps, roll twice when checking for system damage (see below). System Damage Some Gamemasters might wish to introduce complications when a ship is disabled from taking damage. Whenever a starship is disabled by being reduced to 0 hit points, the ship has a chance of sustaining system damage requiring emergency repairs. Roll d20 and refer to the System Damage table below; if a system is destroyed, it must be replaced (which can typically be done only at a spaceport or dry dock). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Game Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy